


Bees

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Many do not like them, but no matter what, they continue their tasks, to try to help the others in the hive.” He started, “And the reason most don’t like them, is because they have the ability to be violent, even though they only are, when provoked.” He held out a finger, and a bee landed on it for a moment, before buzzing away to a daisy a few feet away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees

They were in the garden, today, like every Sunday. Castiel liked gardens, and nature in particular. He would look at the flowers, and the ivy hanging on the wall, and tell you what made God think the beautiful plants up.

Today though, was a little different. It was the hottest day of the year, and the bees, wasps, and flies were _everywhere_. Castiel suggested walking through the garden, and Meg agreed. She’d much rather be walking and create her own breeze than wait for one to barely hit her.

They stuck near the flowers; they were planted like walls, and were a sea of red, blue, purple, and white. Castiel enjoyed watching the bees collect their nectar and leave, buzzing away to the next flower; and he didn’t understand why Meg would flinch when one flew near her, or landed on Cas’ shoulder. 

So he asked her, “What’s wrong? When you see a bee near us, you flinch. Are you okay?”

“I don’t like bees, Cassy, okay?”

“I like bees, I can relate to them.”

“How?”

“Many do not like them, but no matter what, they continue their tasks, to try to help the others in the hive.” He started, “And the reason most don’t like them, is because they have the ability to be violent, even though they only are, when provoked.” He held out a finger, and a bee landed on it for a moment, before buzzing away to a daisy a few feet away.

Meg smiled at that, looking up at Cas, “Well look at that, Clarence. You got me to like bees.”

She pulled her head up, and kissed him on the cheek, even though it was chaste, the kiss had the power to make them both feel happier than ever, and they smiled at each other.


End file.
